IfTheyWon'tBelieveInUsThenWe'llBelieveInEachOther
by singer154
Summary: Tommy's in Montana but you'll never believe why, and neither does Jude when she sees it on the news. AA? How could he have kept this from her? Maybe he shouldn't be there at all.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay guys, another new story! I really hope you check it out. This chapter switches from Judes point of view to Tommy's. I hope it isn't too confusing.  
Enjoy!

If they won't believe in us, then we can believe in each other.  
Chapter 1 the phone call

It's been about a month since Tommy left me. Well technically he just left Toronto, but actually he left me. Does that make any sense? Anyway I was sitting in the studio, I'd just finished recording a song, and Kwest was going to get a sandwich. What else is new right? I was tapping my fingers against the soundboard, for lack of anything better to do when my phone rang. I picked it up absentmindedly, not bothering to look at the caller ID. So many times I'd hoped it was Tommy, and so many times it hadn't been, but of all times this time had to be different. The one time I wasn't expecting it.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Jude!"

"T-T-Tommy?" I said, trying to choke back tears.

I could hear that she was holding back tears, and it killed me. It had been a month since I'd left. I knew I was the cause of her pain, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"How are you?"

How are you? How are you! Is that really all he's going to say to me? I figured I'd answer the question though, because I didn't want Tommy to hang up.

"As well as could be expected under the circumstances." I said.

I cringed, knowing full well that Jude was nowhere near okay, and that I'd created the unbearable circumstances that she had to live with. But this wasn't exactly a picnic for me either.

"Where are you?" Oh god I knew she would ask me that. What hurts the most is the fact that I can't answer her.

"Hello?" I said franticly into the phone. Had he hung up on me?

"Jude."

Oh no this did not sound like good news. Of course who am I kidding how could it be anything near good? That would just be too easy!

"Jude, I can't answer any questions about that right now. We're just going to have to settle for talking about you for now okay?"

"Okay."

Okay? She said okay right? I couldn't help but smile. It was the first time I'd smiled in a month, since I'd entered this god-forsaken place.

"I'll call you every night Jude. I can still help you write songs if you're ever stuck."

I have to admit, it wasn't quite what I wanted, but at least it was something right? I guess some contact with Tommy is better than none at all.

"It's time for the meeting!" I wondered who was talking to Tommy.

"Jude I've got to go. I'll call you later, I promise. I miss you..."

"Bye Tommy"

"I love you Jude." Then the line went dead. He loves me? Did Tom Quincy who is who knows where, doing who the hell knows what just say he loves me? God I hope I didn't imagine that one.

I told her I loved her. It was the truth, but it hurts to know I can't be with her. I'm stuck in this damn place in the middle of freakin Montana. I massaged my temples. I don't deserve to be here. I don't belong here.  
Author's note: Okay guys was that confusing? Did it make sense? Please read, and review! I promise it gets better! There'll be a shocking twist in the next chapter that I don't think you'll see coming.  
I hope you enjoyed!  
Much love Annie 


	2. Chapter 2 the news

Author's note: Hey guys ! Thank you so much for the amazing feedback! You all rock!  
On with the story!  
Disclaimer I don't own instant star, but I do own the plot line for this story. I want more damn it! Someone give me more LOL!

Chapter 2 The news

"Hello?" I said into the phone. A few hours had passed, and I was sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Turn on ETalk daily Jude."

"Kwest?

"Yeah, it's me."

"So let me get this straight. Kwest, you're telling me to turn on a celebrity gossip show. Are you okay?"

"Jude just turn it on. I've got to go bye." Then the line went dead.

'What's his problem?' I wondered as I flipped on the television.

"This is an ETalk exclusive," said a blonde anchor woman. "You heard here first, about the mysterious disappearance of 'Lil Tommy Q' of Boy's Attack. Well we have a confirmed sighting of him in a rehabilitation center for alcoholics, in Montana. We don't have much information as to how or why he is currently residing there. Some sources say that it is because of a crime he allegedly committed as a minor. Now obviously we can't confirm or deny that report because the records of those under the age of 18 are sealed from the public. Is Tom Quincy just another washed up boybander? Turning to alcohol when the real world becomes too much to handle? We'll bring you more details as they become available."

I flipped off the TV, and threw the remote on the ground.

"What exactly is going on?" I demanded after pressing the redial button on my phone, and waiting for Kwest to pick up.

"I wish I could tell you Jude, but I have no idea," Kwest admitted.

"You mean to tell me, that your best friend is in a rehab center in Montana for alcoholism, and you don't know what's going on? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Jude I'm telling you the truth." Kwest's voice was full of just as much confusion as mine was.

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath, and letting it out. "Okay. I'm sorry Kwest, it's just…"

"You're shocked, angry, confused. I know Jude. I feel the same way."

"You don't really think this is true do you Kwest?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Kwest said with an exasperated sigh. "Jude I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at work okay?"

"Okay, bye Kwest." I hung up the phone, and slammed my fist against the end table beside me in frustration.

"And the mystery unfolds." I said. I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted answers, and I wanted them now!  
Author's note: Okay guys what do you think? Remember, things aren't always what they seem. You may want to keep that in mind in coming chapters. Please keep reviewing! Your reviews are so awesome! I live for them!  
Much love Annie 


	3. Chapter 3 Don't give up on me

Author's note: Okay guys thanks so much for your feedback! This chapter will answer some of the questions you may have, but probably not all of them. Here it goes, enjoy!

chapter 3 Don't give up on me

I sat in silence for awhile, contemplating what to do next. Then my phone rang. I was ready to throw the damn thing at the wall by this time. But in a short lapse of judgement I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jude."

"Oh no you don't Tom Quincy! Hey Jude? That's all you're going to say to me! "HOW ABOUT WE CUT THE SMALL TALK, AND YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed into the phone.

What is she talking about? There's no way she could have found out about… Just then Jude interrupted my thoughts, with more yelling.

"HELLO?"

"Jude what are you talking about?"

"I saw ETalk daily today Tommy. And you'll never guess what the top story was. Hmm, oh that's right. It was you!"

"Jude I…"

"Montana? Rehab? Alcoholism? A crime that you supposedly committed as a miner? Tommy you have some serious explaining to do!"

"Jude I am in Montana."

He's in Montana? God this can't be happening. "In rehab?"

"Yes."

"So you're an alcoholic?"

"Jude no I…"

"They say admitting it is the first step Quincy."

"Jude you have to believe me, I'm not an alcoholic."

I sighed, as much as I wanted to hate Tommy, the sincerity in his voice was at a level that I knew could not be faked. Even by the infamous 'Lil Tommy Q.' "Okay" I said more calmly. "What about this crime thing, is that legitimate?"

"Yes, but no." I wished I could tell Jude everything, but I knew I had no choice, but to keep it to myself.

"What does that mean?"

"Jude, all this will be sorted out eventually. But until then, I need you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't give up on me. No matter what they tell you along the way, don't give up on me."

"I won't," I said truthfully, because I knew I couldn't give up on Tommy even if I wanted to. "I believe in you." I told him quietly.

"Jude you have no idea how much that means to me. I've got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Tommy."

"I love you Jude." He'd said it again. God I wished I knew what was going on.

"Don't give up on me." Those words played over and over in my head, as I went to sleep that night.

"I won't" I whispered into the darkness, then closed my eyes, and fell into a sleep littered with dreams of Tommy.

Author's note: Okay guys what did you think? This chapter gave you a piece of the puzzle, but not all the answers.  
Please please please keep reading, and reviewing! I absolutely love your feedback!  
Much love Annie 


	4. Chapter 4 detective work

Chapter 4 Detective work.

"Hey Jude." Kwest said as I entered G major that morning.

"Hi kwest," I replied, still barely able to keep my eyes open.

"So what's up?"

"Not much." I could have told him about the phone call I'd received from Tommy, but I wisely decided against it.

"So…" Kwest said, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen. "Wanna write a song?"

"No!" I said truthfully, and Kwest laughed.

"Well, what should we do then?"

"Um…" I said, and Kwest frowned at the gleam in my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Okay, last night we found out a lot of things…"

"JUDE!"

"Just hear me out Kwest! We don't know if they're true, or not, but we can find out!"

"And just how, do you propose we do that?"

"We can talk to the police."

"And what makes you think that the police will tell us anything?"

"Don't worry," I told Kwest, as his look of confusion turned to one of intreague. "I've got this all planned out. During the Boyzatack! Tours, did Tommy have much contact with his parents?"

"No, in fact I think they actually appointed Darius as an official guardian for him… I mean they didn't give up parental rights, but they gave him the right to help Tommy decide things of a legal matter."

"PERFECT!" I exclaimed, feeling more awake than I had the entire morning.

"I still don't get it."

"We can get Darius to sign a form, telling the police to release Tommy's childhood records to us, then we can sort all this out."

"And just how are you going to get Darius to do that?"

"Oh," I said mischievously, "I have my ways. Trust me." Kwest laughed, but his expression quickly turned grim.

"Tommy won't like this. Not one bit!"

"Well, Tommy's not here to stop us! And besides, he'll never find out."

"I like the way you think rock star!" Kwest said, now sporting the same sneaky smile I was. "But how do you know all of this?"

"I've watched a few episodes of law and order, what can I say? I'll be right back!" I said pulling out the form I'd printed up this morning.

A few minutes later I emerged triumphantly from Darius's office. "How did you do it?" Kwest asked disbelievingly.

"I told him that Speed, Kyle, and Wally were having a contest to see who could get the most celebraty autographs before four OClock, and that Speed had sent me in to get his. Then, without even looking, Darius Mills sighned on the dotted line."

"I would have never thought Darius would have fallen for something like that!"

"Well, even the most educated of men can be persuaded… Especially before they've had their coffee in the morning!" Kwest laughed, and I knew this was the beginning of a long journey. Let the detective work begin! 


	5. Chapter 5 secrets

author's note: Okay if you read any of my other fics you know I've had some seriously complicated drama! GRRR LIFE! I haven't written any fics in weeks! Anyway, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Secrets.

Over the next week, I anticipated but one day. Saturday, the day I was going to talk to the police about Tommy. It was only one day away, and I was both excited and scared by the prospect of what I may find.

On this particular Friday afternoon, I sat in the studio trying to find some inspiration for a song. This day, like many others it would come in the form of a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked, flipping open my now vibrating phone.

"Hey Jude,"

There was nothing truly eventful about the conversation that followed. But I suddenly found my inspiration. I was metaling in Tommy's past. Something I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy with… if he knew, that is. I remembered the last time that had happened, with "Frozen." How I almost lost Tommy, because of it, but this was something I had to do. I took my pen from where it lay, and began scribbling in my journal. But it was something

Secrets,, secrets, are no fun.  
Secrets, they hurt everyone.  
But when the future, meets the past.  
Will we manage, to survive the blast?  
I sighed, as I finished up the lyrics, and went to show them to Kwest. He told me it was a new style for me. Something, "Dark and edgy." And that it would be a hit.  
As I left G major that day, I couldn't stop thinking about him, about what was to come.  
What secrets lay burried in Tommy's past?

Author's note: So… what did you think? I know it was supper short, but I needed to end the chapter there!  
THE DRAMA COMES NEXT CHAPTER!!! And… If you guys really, really want me too. I suppose I could work on it within the next day or two. And remember, secrets will be revealed next chapter. Friendships wil be shaken, love and trust boundaries will be tested. Ah, the mystical haboc a secret can reak.  
So… Review? Please? Much love Annie 


End file.
